Whitlock family
Whitlock is the surname of a wizarding family that lived in Horncastle, Lincolnshire, England. Members of this family are typically half-blood and sorted into Ravenclaw. Recent members that have attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry include Nancy Whitlock, who attended from 1976 until her death in 1981, as a result of the First Wizarding War. History The Whitlock family can trace their lineage to the year 1895, when a muggle-born boy named Malcolm Whitlock was born in the city of Glasgow, Lanarkshire. Malcolm attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from September 1906 to June of 1913. He married Magdalene Marchbanks in 1929 and they had four children together. Malcolm and Magdalene's descendants have gotten caught up in the First Wizarding War. Their grandson, Arthur Brown, was killed in battle in Hadleigh, Suffolk, England, in November 1980, while trying to save a muggle family from Death Eaters. Nancy Whitlock, their granddaughter, was killed on 14 February, 1981, in a skirmish in Hogsmeade, and was the only student casualty of that battle. She reportedly saved the lives of two third-years. Known Members * [[Malcolm Whitlock Sr.|'Malcolm Whitlock Sr.']] (4 March, 1895 - 19 April, 1974) attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1906 to 1913. From 1921 to 1924, he worked for the Noble and Most Ancient House of Malfoy and tended to their racing horses. He went into business with another fellow employee, Alban Tuft, and the two bred Winged Abraxan racing horses, purchasing what would become the family farm in Horncastle, Lincolnshire. He married Magdalene Marchbanks, an Equestrian herself, in 1929. They had four children. * [[Magdalene Marchbanks|'Magdalene Whitlock']] (née Marchbanks) (2 February, 1895 - 27 April, 1972) attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1906 to 1913. She married Malcolm Whitlock Sr. in 1929. They had four children. ** Malcolm Whitlock Jr '(born 5 April, 1930) attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1941 to 1948. ** '''Marybeth Whitlock '(born 5 April, 1930) attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1941 to 1948. ** 'Fiona Brown '(née '''Whitlock) (born 1 February, 1934) attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1945 to 1952. She married Octavius Brown, a former Gryffindor student, in 1957. She had two children with him who both ended up being sorted into Gryffindor. ** Angus Whitlock '(born 11 October, 1939) attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 1951 to 1958. He married Philomena Lestrange, a pure-blood witch who was disowned from her family, in 1964. They had one child together. *** [[Nancy Whitlock|'Nancy Whitlock]] (5 February, 1965 - 14 February, 1981) attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from September 1976 to her death in 1981. She was a Hogwarts Prefect. She was murdered by her maternal uncle, Adolph Lestrange, over a Hogsmeade Weekend. Before her death, she reportedly saved the lives of her best friend, Charis Goyle, and two third-years. Known Descendants * 'Nigel Brown '(born 13 September, 1958) was the son of Octavius Brown and Fiona Brown (née Whitlock). He attended Hogwarts from 1970 to 1977 as a Gryffindor and married Dorothea O'Flaherty in 1979. He had two children with her, Lavender and Ophelia. ** 'Lavender Brown '(born 12 May, 1980) attended Hogwarts from 1991 to 1998 as a Gryffindor. She was a member of Dumbledore's Army and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, which she survived. ** 'Ophelia Brown '(born 14 March, 1981) attended Hogwarts from 1992 to 1999 as a Gryffindor. She, like her sister, was a member of Dumbledore's Army and fought in the Battle of Hogwarts. She survived the battle. * 'Arthur Brown '(11 March, 1962 - 11 November, 1980) was the son of Octavius Brown and Fiona Brown (née Whitlock). He attended Hogwarts from September 1973 to June 1980. He played Beater on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. He joined an Auror recruitment programme during the First Wizarding War and was killed defending a family of muggles in Hadleigh about four months later. Category:Families in the British Wizarding World Category:Whitlock family Category:Families of Lincolnshire Category:Families of Yorkshire and the Humber